(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display with a reduced power consumption.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two display panels provided with field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal disposed between the two panels. The field generating electrodes may include a plurality of pixel electrodes and a common electrode. Voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. These molecular orientations in turn determine the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying an image by controlling the polarization of incident light.
In such a liquid crystal display, an image signal for a primary color such as red, green, and blue is input from an external graphics source. A signal controller of the liquid crystal display properly processes the image signal and then supplies the processed signal to a data driver consisting of integrated circuits (ICs). The data driver selects an analog gray voltage which corresponds to the applied image signal to be applied to a liquid crystal panel assembly.
The power consumption of liquid crystal displays can be reduced in several ways, including, for example, by increasing the aperture ratio, by using a high efficiency backlight, by increasing the driving voltage, and by increasing the phase retardation of the liquid crystal. However, typically if the phase retardation of the liquid crystal is increased, when the liquid crystal display represents a white gray, a yellowish phenomenon may occur where the screen appears yellow.
Thus, there is a need for a liquid crystal display which uses less power by increasing the phase retardation of its liquid crystal, but also does not suffer from the yellowish phenomenon.